


Lee Chan Retweeted: husband?

by celestialminghao



Series: Twitter Stan AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Asexual Jeon Wonwoo, Demisexual Lee Chan | Dino, F/M, Fame, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Texting, Time Skips, Twitter, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/celestialminghao
Summary: vore ✓ @leechanluvIN THE BUBBLE TEA PLACE, DRINKIN SUM TARO, I LOOK TO CHAN N HES ON ONE  KNEE I WANTED TO COMBUST HE WAS PULLIGN OUT A RIGN AND IM LIKE :0 LIKE I JSUT. I HAD NO WORDS. I LOOKED S DUMB . I WAS SO IN SHOCK AND NOW HES MY FIANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- - - - - - - - - -Two years later, Lee Chan proposes.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s), Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Twitter Stan AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087476
Comments: 37
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the people did not ask for it but i delivered anyway
> 
> its like 1 part oh hey look chansol is getting married and 1 part oh hey look people still are working thru Problems but they're getting there and 1 part a small update on everyones general lives. tbh i just kinda ran with it after a while cus honestly ive been so so bored in fucking quarantine ok my job is closed (itth a daycare) and ive only been on-and-off babysitting one of my kiddos + my classes are done SO IM JUST OUT HERE FUCKING VIBING

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
omw to a date gang! lets play guess who 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
verkwannies OUT OF MY MENTIONS! THAT JOKE WAS NEVER FUNNY! YALL KNOW WHO IM DATING!

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
be the first rt and ill kiss chan for u

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
STOP RETWEETING THAT SOMEONE ALREADY WONit was seokmin  
  
seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan   
@leechanluv u fucking bet it was !!

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
we're getting bubble tea ill Gram it later 

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan   
@leechanluv but chan wont.... pledis let svt use their igs again,,,,

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

hannie: DID U DO IT YET  
hannie: CHAN  
hannie: PLEASE IM FUCKING SCREAMING DID U FUCKIGN ASK HIM YET  
  
wonu: i think he might b like   
wonu: mid ask  
wonu: n his phone is like beep boop fucker   
  
josh: literally SHUT UP  
josh: hehe beep boop  
  
hannie: WONWOO PLEASE I WANT TO PLAN A WEDDING SO BADLY  
hannie: IM SHSAKING AS I TYPE THIS  
hannie: CHAN  
  
minghao: omg what   
minghao: WAIT THATS TODAY?? I THOUGHT HE WAS DOUNT IT AFTER THEYVPOSTED THE TOOTSIE SLIDE  
minghao: IM GETITNG FROZEN YOGURT WITH JUNHUI  
minghao: oh SHIT  
  
seungkwan: so im watching izombie and major just got cleared of the chaos killer charges but now the ppl of seattle r mean to him bitch MOVE  
seungkwan: is chan proposing   
  
minghao: yes  
  
hannie: YES

wonu: si

mingyu: omg wonwoo our multilingual king

wonu: Si

josh: chan please jeonghan is shaking

wonu: HES LITERALLY PROPOSING SHUT UP GUYS

channie: vernon said no

hannie: WHAT  
hannie: IM GETINF MY GLOCK RN WHEER IS VERNON

channie: kidding! :p

channie sent an image 

channie: he said yes!!!

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
IM GETTING MARRIED 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
WHOOOOOOOO THE FUCK IS THE TOP DOG NOW ???? ME ! MARRYING LEE CHAN! IM MARRYING MY HUSBNADN NOHMYGOD CHAN WILL BE MU HUSBAND

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
IN THE BUBBLE TEA PLACE, DRINKIN SUM TARO, I LOOK TO CHAN N HES ON ONE KNEE I WANTED TO COMBUST HE WAS PULLIGN OUT A RIGN AND IM LIKE :0 LIKE I JSUT. I HAD NO WORDS. I LOOKED S DUMB . I WAS SO IN SHOCK AND NOW HES MY FIANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
MY FACE LOOKED SO STUPID!! I WAS LITERALLY LIKE :000 I DROPPED MY BUBBLE TEA 2 LIKE OF ALL THE PLACES U CHOSE TO PROPOSE CHAN IGO THERE REGULARLY 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
ALREADY KNOW IM GONNA WALK TF BACK IN THERE NXT WEEK N SOME RANDOM ASS 19 Y/O WILL BE LIKE 'hey arent u getting married to deeno' LIKE YES IAM what of it 

ENGAGED ??/ ENGAGED ???? @chansnonnie  
I CANT BREATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

alyssa @pledistan  
CHANSOL IS GETTING MARRIED?????????///CHANSOL IS GETTING MARRIED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

may @sythnm  
WHAT???? WHAT????????? WHAT

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Thank you, Carats, for always supporting my love for Vernon <3 and please continue to support us. I'm ready to share my life with him and I will hope he always feels your love like I have <3 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Lee Chan & his boyfriend, @leechanluv, have just announced they're engaged!!! Whew!!  
  
Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates   
@svt_updates ON SOME REAL SHIT I ACTUALLY BURST INTO TEARS G O D I REMEMBER WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED THEY WERE JUST DATING <3333

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
together almost 2 yrs, engaged, but (wait for it) HE STILL LIVES WITH SEVENTEEEEEEEN. A LIST OF THINGS WE WILL BE DOING - NUMBER ONE: LOOKING FOR AN APARTMENTTTTTT I HATE IT HEREEEEEE   
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv ok back on my shit IM GETTING MARRIEDDDD

engaged boyz @chansnonnie  
tbh .. chan is probs one of those useless men who cant take care of themselves hence why he hasnt moved out yet   
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@chansnonnie 1 time i was like 'babe can u go pick up some dish soap for me' n he brought me bar soap and didnt see the problem

may @sythnm   
vernons like: youre rt'ing his marriage announcement, im asking him to buy dish soap, he is buying bar soap. we are not the same.

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@sythnm may shut up 

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
HOOOOOOLY SHIT

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
MF MARRIAGE BOYS HELL YEAH  
  
Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan100495  
@seungcheolsgf i cant believe im planninga wedding AGAIN

  
Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
idk if this counts or if its rly happening but ?? jeonghan is planning chan & vernons wedding ?? 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
not @ me getting a phone call from vernon to tell me he was just proposed to like i dont follow him on twitter dot com

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
tbh im literally the friend that everyone is like 'wait i didnt tell u this' like Actually Thank God for the internet i would be so oblivious to eveyrythinigg

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan   
@boobseungkwan u kind of struggled with that last word huh babe

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@boobseungkwan @silly_seungkwan illiteracy is a disease get well soon 

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
ngl when jeonghannie oppa planned seungcheols and i's wedding i considered fake breaking it off so many times just to see his reaction and now im soo tempted to call up chansol   
  
Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan100495  
@seungcheolsgf die  
  
Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan100495   
@seungcheolsgf why is your @ still seungcheolsgf youre his wife u been married 3 months  
  
mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
@yoonjeonghan100495 branding

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@/seungcheolswife has a cute ring to it but i like to frighten ppl when they realize jus how serious i AM when it comes 2 seventeen 

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
like its so weird i was at work and this american trainee was talking to me n she said smth about how liking kpop kept her intouch with her krn heritage & pushed her to audition n then said seventeen was one of her main fave groups. n i just went. 'oh, my husband is in seventeen. hes the leader.' SHE LAUGHED SO AWKWARDLY. shes like 15 n talking like 'oh... ur... husband?? hah ur.... married ?? to a seventeen member?? r u sure??' n like. i JUST got back from my honeymoon so i told her to google seungcheol  
  
mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
@seungcheolsgf like i come up as his spouse n she goes 'han...yu....seul..?' n i nod n she goes 'im so sorry jdhfkjd' i was DYING I FELT SO WEIRD 

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
yuseul on my tl talkin abt like people finding out that shes married to choi seungcheol is a difficult thing... she lives for it im telling u

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
@boobseungkwan delete this 

married to yuseul ✓ @choicheol95  
I love my wife <3   
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@choicheol95 shut up with ur het shit I M GETTING MARRIED

married to yuseul ✓ @choicheol95   
@leechanluv :o 

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
wedding in new york for several reason 1) so we cant ~legally~ get married in sk ,,, which sux 2) i wnana... rent out moma... for da wedding .... uwu 3) i want to go to coney island   
  
Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
@leechanluv anything for you <3   
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechan99 cant believe carats rly thought u dated me just to be relevant LIKE BROOOO DO YALL SEE HOW WHIPPED I GOT HIMMMMM

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

cheollie: gm! sorry i was out before you woke up <3

yumika: it is 3 in the afternoon  
yumika: i appreciate the text tho

cheollie: to be fair, i tried to send that earlier but then yk chan and vernon got engaged so ive been dealing with screaming  
cheollie: honey deadass i was talking about the jpn cb and then i started getting like 8 phone calls & one manager was just like ,,, jus answer it dawg so i did  
cheollie: n its literally just vernon SCREAMING 'CHAN PROPOSED TO ME IM GETITNG MARRIED HYUNG IM GETTING MARRIED IM GETTING MARRIED IM GETTING MARRIED'   
cheollie: tbh... reminded me of when We got engaged

yumika: im gonnaCRY im so excited   
yumika: i swear to god if vernon doesnt make me his best man

cheollie: youre a woman

yumika: your point? 

cheollie: hm. dont have one. 

yumika: exactly   
yumika: ask chan rq if i can tell any nct members that he and vernon are getting married

cheollie: ok  
cheollie: he said yes and then said that 'its trending on twitter u open up the mf app and its jsut THERE i know nct is stupid but not that stupid'

yumika: he is correct

cheollie: abt what exactly

yumika: all of it  
yumika: taeyong said he wants to go to the wedding who gon tell him its in america 

cheollie: i think u have to honey

yumika: i told him n he went 'aw shit' in english sjkds  
yumika: mark laughed really manically and then got quiet and said hes tired

cheollie: how many idols do you think pledis is going to organize to come to the wedding for publicity ? 

yumika: yes

cheollie: i dont understand  
cheollie: oh now i get it   
cheollie: any and all

yumika: y u p 

cheollie: just like our wedding 

yumika: y u p   
yumika: ill do karaoke with baekhyun again 

cheollie: and ill film it this time

yumika: fucking better WHEN WILL I HIT A RIFT LIKE THAT AGAIN CHEOL?? HUH?? 

cheollie: thts cheol oppa 2 u 

yumika: stop BREATHING

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

seok: yall rmbr that time  
seok: that we were dickin arnd   
seok: n vern was like 'omg i wanna marry chan'

jihoon: u mean when I CALLED IT MAKE ME THE BEST MAN VERNON I DESERVE IT

vern: SHHHH IF I DONT MAKE YUSEUL MY BEST MAN SHE'LL LITERALLY NEVER FORGIVE MEEEE

jihoon: BRO SHES NOT EVEN A MAN

vern: DOES IT MATTER

jihoon: suppose it doesnt  
jihoon: seungkwan told me to tell you he wants chan out of the dorms before yall get hitched cus chans room smells like cheetos

vern: wedding is called off 

jun: did u not know his room smells like cheetos and jizz socks

jihoon: WHY THE JIZZ SOCKS

jun: vernon b like 'im waiting til marriage'  
jun: just kidding hes a whore

vern: hey?/ hey ! hey !!!! end your life !

jun: bet

vern: ty

jun: didnt expect u to oh so casually be happy abt that but yk i understand

soonie: VERN APOLOGIZE TO JUN  
soonie: can i gve u away at your wedding

vern: 1) no i wish his existence would cease 2) i called off the weddign because my fiance has the same cleanliness standards as a 15 y/o boy and 'dino is practically still a baby' jokes were never funny 3) no my dad is doing it KJDSKLD  
vern: actually we havent decided who is like . being gaven't 

soonie: u r my son  
soonie: or chan is my son

jun: i wish i was dead too vern its ok

vern: hyung my father is right there   
vern: im glad u accept this jun  
vern: am i ur son or is chan your son it cant be both we just got engaged 

soonie: bruh  
soonie: depends on who im allowed to give away at the wedding

vern: thats fair

soonie: yall so mean to jun rmbr when he didnt talk to us for like a month?? vernon u cried  
soonie: chan rly do be having the same standards of cleaning his room as mingyu

vern: TAKE THAT BACK  
vern: AND THAT

jun: U CRIED?? FAM..

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

channie: why did seungkwan say im being insulted

nonnie: SEUNGKWNA U SNITCH  
nonnie: IVE SAID NOTHING  
nonnie: ITS SOONYOUNG INSULTING U TBH

channie: BRO  
channie: WHAT GOES ON!

nonnie: go shower <3

channie: HUH  
channie: I JSUT DID??   
channie: I SENT NUDES..

nonnie: go clean ur room <3  
nonnie: mmm chan dick so nice

channie: thts asking 2 much  
channie: hey die  
channie: theres a bag of hot funyuns with my name on it gtg

nonnie: me realizing i agreed to spend my life with u....   
nonnie: bro everybody telling everybody to die

channie: love & respect u but die   
channie: u cant get rid of me if i cant get rid of u

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vern: rly do think that chan is the type to burn our wedding certificate and be like 'good luck returning me without the receipt'  
vern: sent me a nude pic earlier before he got in the shower & now hes mad cus i said he had a nice dick i dont get it 

jihoon: i can guarantee he'll do that   
jihoon: bro i sent seungkwan a nude once and he literally just went 'jihoon ur balls' and NEVER elaborated 

vern: hes lucky hes the absolute love of my life   
vern: omw to harass him into cleaning his room  
vern: hyung u got big fuckin testies   
vern: IM SORRY BUT WHY DOES HE EAT SO MUCH FUCKING JUNK FOOD BUT STILL HAV EBETTER SKIN THAN MEEEEEE

jihoon: chan literally to me 5 days ago: hyung im thinking of going vegan  
jihoon: me, watching him consume cheetos: u kno u cant eat cheetos right  
jihoon: chan, not even 2 seconds after i said that: decided to not go vegan  
jihoon: why must we talk of my balls 

vern: i love him  
vern: cus  
vern: jihoon ur balls 

jihoon: seungkwan just got me mcdonalds brb cutting off my dick for mcnuggets

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
@pledis_boos get me mcdonalds  
  
Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
@silly_seungkwan nah

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
@jww96 get me mcdonalds  
  
Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96   
@silly_seungkwan u do this sm. u never specify what u want. bitch want a happy meal? im getting you a happy meal

bluebell @lcvelies   
NOT JEON FUKCING WONWOO LITERALLY ON THE TL WITH 'bitch want a happy meal' I HATE IT HERE I HATE HIM I HATE. I HATE .I CANNOT FUNCTION ON THIS PLAIN OF EXISTENCE ANYMORE  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

married to yuseul ✓ @choicheol95   
told my wife to use honorifics once and she told me to stop breathing #marriedlife  
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@choicheol95 can't wait for chan to do that to me   
  
Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
@choicheol95 @leechanluv EVERYTIME I TRY AND USE HONORIFICS WITH YOU, YOU LAUGH AT ME AND CALL ME A BABY OR A NERD OR BOTH. I CALLED YOU VERNON HYUNG LAST WEEK AND YOU LITERALLY SHOT MILK OUT OF YOUR NOSE FROM LAUGHING. NOTHING BUT DISRESPECT, but you're hot so i'm marrying you anyway.  
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@choicheol95 @leechan99 CHANFJDSFDJ IM GOING TO COLLAPSE   
  
married to yuseul ✓ @choicheol95  
@leechan99 @leechanluv for once, keep me out of your shenanigans PLEASE

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

channie: not putting this on twitter but ntm you also literally fucking nut sometimes when i call u hyung like what is it that u want from me   
channie: is it funny to hear or is it hot to hear 

nonnie: its both tbh depends on the context   
nonnie: ur balls deep and call me nonnie hyung u already know im done   
nonnie: call me Bernon Hyung n im highkey gonna just clown you 

channie: i hate u  
channie: u r so lucky ur hot otherwise i would marry yuseul

nonnie: i dont blame you

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

alyssa @pledistan   
chan complaining abt vernon but finishing off with 'but youre hot so im marrying you anyway' has such an embarrassing amount of minghao talking to jun vibes   
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
@pledistan It does seem like something I would say to Jun 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
imbreaking up with minghao he is Mean

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
@minghaobb How is that mean I called you hot

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@minghaobb You're Hot 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@minghaobb Jun You're Hot 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
he smokes too much cocaine to know me   
  
seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
@minghaobb you dont smoke-- yknow what im not going to bother

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
no talk to me im angie  
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@minghaobb I love you <333 My baby Junhui <3   
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@xuminghao_o ummm sum weird guy keeps replying to me what do i@do hes smoking cocaine rn  
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
@minghaobb hm. don't like this. annyeo junhui (that means goodbye.)

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
MINGHAO BLOCKED ME. tbh i expected him to do this when he read my tweets the first time 'round. instead he started dating me. wow i am such a y/n. 

shay @shiningminghao  
xu minghao, literally: i love you my baby junhui  
junhui: fuckin smokin cocaine shit fuck

kristie @kwancheollie   
literally.. what even-- i feel like every carat tweet lately starts with 'i log onto twitter and i see *cue some gay5 and/or seventeen nonsense*' but like

kristie @kwancheollie  
i log onto twitter and i see minghao talkin about loving his 'baby junhui' like i dont need to be reminded that any and every relationship i will ever be in will never amount to the pure love and adoration that is junhao

kristie @kwancheollie  
WAIT WHAT THE FUCK- chan and vernon are getting married im literally. im so alone. wow.

kristie @kwancheollie  
HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

may @sythnm  
yall ever get like 3 dif emails pledis entertainment askin u to rsvp to lee chan's and vernon chwe's wedding & u can't stop thinking about how this would have never happened if u hadn't completed the mutual with wen junhui, otherwise known as xu minghao's boyfriend how DID this become my existence 

may @sythnm  
like i rmbr seeing jun follow me & checking out his account & his most recent tweet was about supporting gyuboo rights & i was like 'ok. yeah. i need to follow him." 

may @sythnm  
@sythnm imagine if i had been a gyuboo anti & didn't follow him back. the events that shook a nation would have only been witnessed thru the looking glass for me

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@sythnm imagine being a gyuboo anti

Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k   
@minghaobb @sythnm what's a gyuboo

Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos   
@min9yu_k @minghaobb @sythnm you're fucking kidding me rn

may @sythnm  
me when i see those korean men with the blue check marks next to their names in my replies: :^)

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@sythnm may im chinese

may @sythnm  
@minghaobb annyeo junhui (that means goodbye)

may @sythnm  
pledis ent to me: hey u can bring a plus one to the wedding, like a gf or bf   
me, single for two years now: okay haha cool yes okay

alyssa @pledistan  
@sythnm take me

may @sythnm  
@pledistan i cant bc what if we get to the hotel and theres only one bed and then we end up cuddling and then we kiss haha jk unless

alyssa @pledistan  
@sythnm u say that like its a bad thing

may @sythnm  
@pledistan shut the fuck up im starved for human contact im going to fall in love with you

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
i just had the WEIRDEST fucking urge to change my @ but its been 2 years since befriending joshua and i think it's just awkward if i do it now  
  
Joshua Hong ✓ @joshuahong123095  
@lovinjoshua Jihoonie, I'll be real with you. It makes me happy to see it. The little reminder that I'm loved. Just a causal 'Hey, you bud Jihoon loves you.' Like. Yeah. I enjoy it. I would tbh be sad if you changed it.  
  
jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@joshuahong123095 yr saying you'd be sad if i changed it?? why are we not dating. marry me tf  
  
Joshua Hong ✓ @joshuahong123095   
@lovinjoshua oh . . . u kno :}  
  
jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@joshuahong123095 im gucking shaking what does this mean

stream fallin flower @joshushua  
sometimes i feel bad for gay5 they rly got to deal with joshua 24/7. seventeen signed up for that but did jihoon? did seokmin? the only one i feel really knew what was happening was junhui

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@joshushua cute of you to assume i wasnt terrified and absolutely befuddled the entire time i was getting to know seventeen. how the heck am i two yrs into a relationship with my Ultimate Bias theres been a glitch in the timeline.

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

josh: if seungkwan & hannie were ever cool with it, is what i mean  
  
jihoon: jesus christ  
  
jun: had to do this in the gc?? rly??   
jun: at least people feel bad for us having to deal with joshuas messy ass   
  
hannie: i dont care tbh  
hannie: and yet no one understands the hardships i go thru

seok: first its jihoon & me with the sexual tension, then hes dating seungkwan, now hes on josh hyungs dick like bro   
seok: and im dating Soonyoung

soonie: dont sound so fucking thrilled jesus 

seok: mwah

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihoonie: so. if joshua and i ever had sex..

seungkwannie: bruh  
seungkwannie: gotta let me fuck seokmin then  
  
jihoonie: hm.   
jihoonie: had to use my ex-crush huh  
  
seungkwannie: had to remind me of that huh  
  
jihoonie: fair  
jihoonie: my ass belongs 2 u   
  
seungkwannie: hell yes it does

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

lgbt icon choi seungchol @jeonghanssmile  
i fuckign LOVE CHANSOL they posted a video of them doing the tootsie slide 2 days after announcing theyre engaged im crying so many tears  
  
lgbt icon choi seungchol @jeonghanssmile  
@jeonghanssmile these peepers of mine sure are wet!  
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@jeonghanssmile would u believe we filmed that a day before he proposed to me. lowkey i been rewatching it just to see how absolutely oblivious i am like i rly am so dumb .. that man loves me huh

lgbt icon choi seungcheol @jeonghanssmile   
@leechanluv YES HE MF DO!

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
is it ok that i expose that APPARENTLY when chan was proposing, svt is in their gc going absolutely mad, and then chan jokingly said that vernon said no and jeonghannie hyung LITERALLY went 'where is my glock' bc ive been thinking about that for the last couple days

lgbt icon choi seungcheol @jeonghanssmile   
i love seventeen. yall can TRY and claim your kpop boys are more chaotic but did one of your kpop boys just get engaged to a same sex fan?? did one of your kpop boys threaten to get the strap bc he thought the wedding wasnt happening?? did one of your kpop boys just post a video of him & his fiance doing the tootsie slide ?? no didnt think so  
  
mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@jeonghanssmile BRO U HAD ME STARING AT THIS TWEET TRYING TO PLACE WHEN SOMEONE MENTIONED A STRAP & IT TOOK ME A M I N U T E TO REALIZE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HANNIE & HIS GUN DSJKJDSKDI THOGUHT U MEANT SMT HSO DIFFERENT  
  
lgbt icon choi seungcheol @jeonghanssmile   
@seungcheolsgf DJDSJK BUT CAN WE ADMIT CHAOTIC ASS SVT WOULD BE TALKING LIKE yh minghao got pegged last night ON THE TLSKDDKSL0

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
me sitting here wondering how to explain to oomf that 1) minghao is not getting pegged bc hes dating a cis man 2) MINGHAO TOPS 3) the only member of seventeen that gets pegged is my husband sorry 2 break it to u  
  
married to yuseul ✓ @choicheol95  
@seungcheolsgf filing for divorce   
  
mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
@choicheol95 HONEYEHHWJDFJK DNT RUN FROM THE TRUTH

divorced </3 ✓ @choicheol95   
sigh

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

Xu Minghao ✓ retweeted: omg jeonghans got a gun what do  
  
lgbt icon choi seungcheol @jeonghanssmile   
i love seventeen. yall can TRY and claim your kpop boys are more chaotic but did one of your kpop boys just get engaged to a same sex fan?? did one of your kpop boys threaten to get the strap bc...

save the bees @rainychoi   
MDINGHDISJK MINGHAOOOOO OSNOOOOOOOOO

save the bees @rainychoi  
SEVENTEEN, 2018: yeah we've befriended a lot of dif fans + a few members are dating carats but we have to stay professional  
SEVENETEEN, 2020: xu minghao rt'ing my mutual with 'omg jeonghans got a gun what do.' jeon wonwoo in the replies to his friend with 'bitch want a happy meal' AND JOSHUA 'oh u kno ... ' HONG

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
yall ever think minghao and i would get married ? :( 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@minghaobb nah  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@xuminghao_o i didnt ask u  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@xuminghao_o go clean the sheets from last night, bottom

may @sythnm   
I H A T E IT HERE EEEE I OPEN TWITTER AND THE FIRST FUCKIGN THINGI SEE IS WEN JUNNIE JUN HUI TALKING TO HIS BF SVTS THE8 N CALLING HIM A BOTTOMMMMMM  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@sythnm brvh im sick of the slander that im the only one taking it up the ass </3  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@sythnm may the only way i make any progress in this relationship is if i call him out publicly   
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@sythnm MOOT MINGHAO & I SWITCH ITS THE PLAIN TRUTH OF THE MATTER

ex mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
sitting here cus i never realized minghao bottomed..... omg..... im a fool

may @sythnm  
oomf is callign xu minghao a bottom i cannot believe this. u seeing this shit namjoon?

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
@sythnm did he lie tho

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
@sythnm me thinks junhui would know better than most of us 

Kim Namjoon ✓ @knj94   
@sythnm @silly_seungkwan keep me out of this, i'm trying to get an invite to lee chan's wedding

may @sythnm  
I GOT IDOLS IN THE REPLIES WHO TF AM I????/// VERNON??

may @sythnm  
@sythnm rly got bangtan soyeondans leader replying to me before seventeens leader WHAT IS SEUNGCHEOLS OPINION ON MEEEE

divorced </3 ✓ @choicheol95   
@sythnm you’ve always been kind to my wife & respect each of the members individually. its a yes from me.

may @sythnm  
@choicheol95 BRO

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@knj94 you're invited to the wedding bro

Kim Namjoon ✓ @knj94   
@leechanluv thanks bro

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

Kim Namjoon ✓ @knj94

can i make the playlist for the reception 

LMFAO   
bet  
yes please your music taste is immaculate 

is the rest of bangtan invited

YES?? kim seokjin would never forgive me if i didnt invite all yall  
tbh im sure pledis will mass invite every relevant idol on earth 

thats fair actually   
congrats btw like this is literally so amazing for you both and such an especially huge step for lgbt idols & lgbt youth in korea   
you both are super great   
rly love your relationship, its very cute  
jungkook said yall are sweet 

omg this is so nice  
<3 love you <3

love you 2

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
just had kim namjoon in my dms being SO FCKIN NICE he said such respectful and kind shit abt chan and i getting married & i feel so warm and happy like wow life rly do be good to me 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv hey thats a song by svt 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv anyway stream ON 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

shay @shiningminghao  
realizing minghao rly just do not b having underarm hair huh  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@shiningminghao he waxes  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@shiningminghao my boyfriend rly do b the most obnoxious twink

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
As a brief statement, which I will only be saying once, for my own benefit: Stan Twitter STOP calling me a twink   
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
@xuminghao_o Follow up: Stan Twitter STOP calling me a bottom  
  
shay @shiningminghao  
@xuminghao_o stop smoking cocaine </3 

  
**\- - - - - - - - - -**

minghao: yk what i can put up with STAN TWITTER now calling me out for having the likeness to a twink, but now you've got them calling me a bottom and honey i will not stand for this  
  
jun: but u are a bttm  
jun: and a twink im sorry babe but have u seen u?  
  
minghao: shut up im leaking your nudes  
  
jun: IM LEAKING YOURS  
jun: AT LEAST MY DICK DOESNT LOOK LIKE A BABY CARAT  
  
minghao: carat..  
  
jun: SHUT HTE UFCK UP  
jun: BOTTOM  
  
minghao: BOTTOM  
  
jun: I FUCKED YOU LAST NIGHT I CNAT WITH YOUUU  
  
minghao: I FUCKED YOU THIS MORNINH  
  
jun: SHUTU THE UKFC UPPPPP  
  
minghao: SILENCE ME BUT NEVER THE TRUTH JUN  
  
jun: SOTP IT YOU HAIRLESS TWINK  
jun: IMAGINE IF STAN TWT KNEW YOU SHAVED YOUR PUBES  
  
minghao: SHUT THE F U C K UPPPPPPPP  
  
jun: IMAGINE THE ANARCHY   
  
minghao: SHUT UP  
  
jun: I MA G I NNEE NENEN   
  
minghao: IM LAIGHGIGNGGNIG  
  
jun: HSHJDFJDFHHAHAAHA

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@xuminghao_o IM NTO GONNA SAY IT BUT IMAGINE THE ANARCHY IF I DID  
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
@minghaobb im taking away your twitter

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
minghao replies 2 me so dead this is why antis think he dates me out of pity BITCH i want one of these hoes that send me anon's on tumblr, talking about how minghao doesnt rly love me and shit I WANT ONE OF THESE HOES TO SAY THAT AFTER LISTENING TO ONE OF THE M A N Y DRUNK VOICEMAILS HE'S LEFT ME   
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@minghaobb 'junnieeee jun. ah. my angel. my sweet angel. my gentle angel. my boyfriend is so sweet. junnie. juuuuun. you're my boyfriend! my sweet boyfriend! jun, thats you. jun is my boyfriend. and you are jun.'  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@minghaobb yes i save the voicemails to listen to when im sad OR to torment minghao with  
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@minghaobb block me 

  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
i love seeing carats post side by side tweets of vernon's & mine that have 'the same energy' where there like us talking abt how some people ? accuse our relationships being fake or out of pity and shit   
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@minghaobb BC THEN THEY SHOW THE REPLIES CHAN/MINGHAO GIVES AND CHAN IS ALWAYS LIKE <3 LOVE U NONNIE n minghao is like ';w; block me' like shut up im coming over there 2 suck your dick mister

may @sythnm   
i really like that jun's recent tweet had the ? after the word 'people' as if he isnt sure if chansol & junhao antis are people 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@sythnm i do question it 

alyssa @pledistan   
junhao rly out here getting kinky on the tl and we just accept it  
  
alyssa @pledistan  
@pledistan minghao: block me jun: oh hubba hubba my pee pee hard  
  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@pledistan im not going to defend myself bc theres nothing to defend here

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

minghao: are you actually coming over.. ? cus... im.... yk........ into it

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
my boyfriend is GREAT 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jun: im coming over to fuck u into oblivion hun :*

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
tbh im still a disgusting little fanboy at heart so whenever i see idols trying to message me, chan, or pledis & asking if they can come to the wedding, im already foaming at the mouth like YES monsta x U MAY COME WITNESS ME PROMISE MY LIFE TO THE MAN I LOVE OF COURSE WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv im fucking screaming chan and i keep comparing notes on our guest lists and his is all like ... friends & family and mine is like 75% all the different idols ive already promised can come OH MY GOD STOP MEEEE

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv BC HTEN I FEEL THIS AWFUL OBLIGATION TO ALSO INVITE THE REST OF THEIR GROUP LIKE IMAGINE IF LITERALLY ALL OF BTS CAME TO MY WEDDING BUT THEN IWAS LIEK no i dont want taehyung there LIKE HOW MEAN IS THAT

V ✓ @vantae_v   
@leechanluv bro

ex mrs choi @seungcheolsgf  
vernon's & chan's guest list b like - chan: mom, dad, childhood best friend, manager friends, a few dif idols & vernon: all of bts, all of monsta x, all of pentagon, all of shinee, all of mamamoo, all of twice, all of stray kids, all of exo, all of gidle, all of vixx, all of veryveri, all of nuest, all o

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
yongie: bro :( can i come to wedding   
  
vern: yessss ofc  
  
yongie: yuseullie said its in america :( full of the wackos  
  
vern: ill protect u   
vern: i would be rly happy if you came !  
  
yongie: :)  
yongie: is it jus me or does the invite extend .. 

vern: nct is welcome to the wedding :D

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
all of nct is coming to the wedding too

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
@leechanluv honey... i love you... but where are we putting all of these people 

TAEYONG ✓ @NCT_TAEYONG  
@leechanluv @leechan99 if it's a big problem we don't have to come 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
:( taeyong rly do be the sweetest boy alive  
  
TAEYONG ✓ @NCT_TAEYONG  
@leechanluv !! :) <3 

alyssa @pledistan   
lov how taeyong jus be replying w/ emojis and shit he rly is so cute

may @sythnm   
@pledistan kinda like U 

alyssa @pledistan   
@sythnm ya U is my fave vowel too <3

may @sythnm   
@pledistan hey Die

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
@leechanluv <3 love you Future Husband  
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechan99 oop @NCT_TAEYONG i think we got him jealous   
  
TAEYONG ✓ @NCT_TAEYONG  
@leechan99 @leechanluv :0 :( </3

Lee Chan! ✓ retweeted: husband?  
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
:( taeyong rly do be the sweetest boy alive

alyssa @pledistan   
taeyong is one step away from straight up speaking in wingdings isnt he  
  
ex mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@pledistan he showed me my contact in his phone once and literally my contact pic is a picture of us together, edited to be COVERED in heart emojis. my name is YUSEULLIE <3333 and rly just an aggressive array of emojis. yall he IS babie.

TAEYONG ✓ @NCT_TAEYONG

@seungcheolsgf ●︎♏︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎ ♋︎●︎□︎■︎♏︎

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
taeyong is giving me away at my wedding  
  
vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv KWON SOONYOUNG JUST SENT THAT TO MY DAD FUCKING DIE  
  
TAEYONG ✓ @NCT_TAEYONG   
@leechanluv :(( 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

nonnie: not@me being forced to just hangout while these idiots have sex 2 doors away from my bedroom

channie: omg

nonnie: this shit is so kinky & i swear if minghao doesnt Stop bitch moaning

channie: ur really not one to talk

nonnie: THATS FAIR but . but i thought i was bad??ohvmy GOD

channie: listen.,.,,..,,,., either they just arent tht loud at svt dorms, they just save sex for ur & juns apartment OR ur being dramatic

nonnie: minghao keeps referring to himself in the 3rd person & whining for ‘junnie’ & thats all im able to understand F

channie: 3RD PERSON?? this bitch a SUB sub

nonnie: ikr what a fucking loser

channie: ikr .   
channie: baby boy

nonnie: i hate it here i hate jt here i HATE IT HEREEEEE

channie: :*  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

lee chan: so are you alyssa like a thing

may: op  
may: no

lee chan: mm  
lee chan: tempted to send her an invite but,,, the sexual tension in the idea that you'll bring her as a plus one is ABSOLUTE chefs kiss

may: how did i stan you for multiple years

lee chan: same way my hubby didddddddddd tehe

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
minghao is always 'block me' this and 'block me' that to junhui but why wont he just block jun, huh? 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@lovinjoshua knowing its junhui that blocked me, solely because i demanded it, is something i aim to have happen in life

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
i swear to god if this twink doesnt shut up

bluebell @lcvelies   
yall remember when junhui & minghao announced their relationship & we were like :oo yay!! and so happy for them? take me back 2 before i knew 

bluebell @lcvelies   
@lcvelies HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BREATHE WITH NO AIRRRRR

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
ik im always clowning chan for still living with the other members of svt, but the real reason i want TO MOVE OUT SO BADLY is because i have to listen to AGGRESSIVE sex EVERYWHERE i go in this house 

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@leechanluv miss those days when junhui & minghao didnt have sex 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv miss when yuseul enduring this pain with me 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv @seungcheolsgf wtf is ‘moving out and living with your husband’ ill kill u

ex mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
@leechanluv pls rid me of this mortal existence 

alyssa @pledistan   
miss the days when my twitter feed wasn't literally just seventeen & friends complaining about being married, being engaged, or sex

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@pledistan the good old days

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
seventeen stays unproblematic until lee chan proposes

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@lovinjoshua JDSKJS WAIT WAIT I NEED JOSHUA STANS TO HELP DECIPHER THIS TEXT HE JUST SENT ME HAHAHAH

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua   
wht do i even reply to this with

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua   
joshua rly sent me 'we fucking on the hello kitty bed tonight. lights on.' WHO THE FUCK WAS THIS MEANT FOOOOOR IK IT WASNT MEEEEE

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

josh: we fucking on the hello kitty bed tonight. lights on.  
josh: yes this was meant for you

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
gonna change my @ to joshuanti

Joshua Hong ✓ @123095joshuahong  
@lovinjoshua :( 

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@123095joshuahong get out of my replies with this shit 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

seungkwannie: ik yall are just kidding but ii just   
seungkwannie: the hello kitty bed.. 

jihoonie: babe u got a furry in ur group

seungkwannie: ur not in svt wdym

jihoonie: thats it im having sex with joshua   
jihoonie: LIGHTS ON

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
just told my boyfriend im having sex with joshua guess i gotta now 

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua   
@lovinjoshua sitting here cus i just exposed that i have a bf to stan twitter and now i'm gonna get questioned awe SHIT

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
jihoon acknowledging ppl will ask abt his bf & acknowledging its a problem practically exposes the severity of the situation being of who hes dating

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
@boobseungkwan what,,, a headass 

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
if anyone asks im dating seungcheol

ex mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@lovinjoshua stop they'll believe you

engaged boyz @chansnonnie   
tbh jihoon is probs dating joshua

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@chansnonnie if i Were.... what kind of fckin idiot keeps his secret bfs name in his twt @ ?? 

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@chansnonnie @lovinjoshua bro

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@chansnonnie @lovinjoshua fuck u 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
just saw a tweet from yuseul claiming the only member of svt that gets pegged is her husband (seungcheol) but who is going to remind her mingyu exists 

Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k  
@leechanluv bro what was the reason 

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@min9yu_k relax.. carats kno im kidding... . that is If i am

Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k  
Stan Twitter... Don't start asking me if I get pegged...

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@min9yu_k Craft an original tweet for once 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

minghao: u rly bout to be in junhuis dms next too STOP TRYNA BE ME

mingyu: bro why would i want to be a hairless twink

minghao: blocked 

mingyu: BRO

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

ex mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
wonder what cheol is up to 

divorced </3 ✓ @choicheol95  
@seungcheolsgf making spaghetti

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
seul tryna be domestic with that 'hm haha wonder wht hubby is up 2' meanwhile ,,, im planning my wedding <3 

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
@leechanluv my boss just called to tell me i get a discount on floral arrangements for the wedding mwhaha

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

channie: if i see u come for my only stan one more time on that bird app im calling off the wedding

nonnie: fair

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

yumika: are u at home or svt dorms?

cheollie: svt dorms  
cheollie: these men cannot feed themselves 

yumika: i know  
yumika: chan just bought 83 bags of takis  
yumika: meet me at home soon tho

cheollie: why whats up? 

yumika: im ovulating 

cheollie: i  
cheollie: didnt realize we were trying  
cheollie: hope u know mingyu is scarily close to me if he reads that hes gonna be asking 'can i be the god father'

yumika: i mean  
yumika: we arent trying.. persay  
yumika: but how cool would it be if i got pregnant 

cheollie: i think u really just want to one up vernon

yumika: yk what 

cheollie: am i wrong  
cheollie: did i lie, seul?   
cheollie: did i fucking LIE

yumika: WELL...

cheollie: HM? 

yumika: WOULD LOVE TO SEE VERN TRY AND GET PREGNANT

cheollie: watch it happen luv

yumika: fair

cheollie: tbh sometimes i think that we only started dating cus vernon got with YOUR bias and u were like "guess i gotta get with vernons now" but then we ended up dating for years and now we're married and ur just sitting here like 'hm'

yumika: BABY  
yumika: STOP DO U ACTUALLY THINK THAT

cheollie: I WAS KIDDING BUT NOW I'M ACTUALLY SITTING HERE LIKE... HM

yumika: YOU'VE LITERALLY OWNED MY HEART SINCE SHINING DIAMOND  
yumika: jokes aside i love u with every ounce of my being 

cheollie: ily  
cheollie: cont the joke for laughs tho  
cheollie: BUT CHAN IS YOUR ULT ... </3

yumika: tbh now im getting flashbacks to when chan found out that vernon was og seungkwan-mingyu biased   
yumika: but like lowkey chan was just so fucking cute when yall debuted i rly felt like i needed to protect him he was a baby  
yumika: i gotta give him away at the wedding  
yumika: neways but i would never / could never Date like,, an ult bc it feels so odd to have an actual relationship with someone u idolized sm. whereas i cared about & respected u but Caught Feelings AFTER i got to meet u personally <333

cheollie: that makes sense   
cheollie: seullie big brain so sexy 

yumika: JSDFK

cheollie: altho  
cheollie: you do realize WHOLEASS minghao and junhui ... them boys ... jun ult'd minghao and now they've been going out for two yrs

yumika: SDKJFSK  
yumika: SHUT UP  
yumika: SHHHH DONT TELL THE M I SAID THATTT

cheollie: r u actually ovulating rn

yumika: bro if this is rly becoming a conversation where ur like 'iwant baby' then  
yumika: yo  
yumika: im dissing our friends and youre like 'hm i want her to mother my children'

cheollie: SH im just curious   
cheollie: yk  
cheollie: ~the female body~

yumika: omgkdfgd   
yumika: anyway Yeah actually   
yumika: i have a period tracker app & it tells me when the eggs b ripe 

cheollie: thats actually cool  
cheollie: oh the wonders of women

yumika: ur such a nerd i love u  
yumika: u still makin spaghetti ? 

cheollie: ye

yumika: save me a plate im omw

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

willow⁷ @b4bysh4rkm4rk  
i just got rly into seventeen & ive seen like 10 vlogs from dino and he talks about this guy nonnie (?) a LOT and i see carats mention him a lot?? is he an idol?? idk i thnk ppl ship them & the interactions ive seen with them in videos is rly sweet... might fuck around and ship it ... donnie ?

may @sythnm   
@b4bysh4rkm4rk bro................ idk how to tell u this............... dino (chan) is marrying nonnie (vernon)

willow⁷ @b4bysh4rkm4rk   
@sythnm wow people rly ship them huh! i just watch them doing the tootsie slide and they ARE super cute haha 

may @sythnm   
@b4bysh4rkm4rk i dont think u understand. im not kidding. he proposed like a few days ago. its been trending on twitter. thats what 'chansol' is

willow⁷ @b4bysh4rkm4rk   
@sythnm wait like deadass

may Retweeted: @b4bysh4rkm4rk

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Thank you, Carats, for always supporting my love for Vernon <3 and please continue to support us. I'm ready to share my life with him and I will hope he always feels your love like I have <3 

may Retweeted: @b4bysh4rkm4rk

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Lee Chan & his boyfriend, @leechanluv, have just annouced they're engaged!!! Whew!!

willow⁷ @b4bysh4rkm4rk  
oh svt love their fans in a wholeass dif kinda way huh

may @sythnm  
@b4bysh4rkm4rk their co-leaders the8 (minghao) and scoups (seungcheol) are also in relationships with fans. minghao is dating junhui (@minghaobb) and seungcheol married his wife yuseul (@seungcheolsgf) a few months ago. in ur bio u said u ult nct so Just throwing out there that she works at sm ent & translates for nct

may @sythnm   
@b4bysh4rkm4rk i rly hope this doesnt sound mean but girl this was such a big deal when it started omg the controversies 

willow⁷ @b4bysh4rkm4rk   
@sythnm BRO.. I GOT INTO KPOP ITSELF 4 MONTHS AGO!!!! also all the 'guide to svt' videos ive been watching are from 2016 

may @sythnm   
@b4bysh4rkm4rk HDSFKS SORRY THIS JUST ... ROCKED THE KPOP COMMUNITY SO HARD WHEN SHIT WENT DOWN. THE ABSOLUTE MADNESS WHEN CHAN & VERNON ANNOUNCED THEY WERE DATINGDIHFUDSKJFS LIKE BTS WINNING A BBMA ?? NOT COMPARABLE TO ANARCHY THAT WAS STAN TWT WHEN LEE CHAN GOT A BOYFRIEND

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@b4bysh4rkm4rk @sythnm by the time minghao & i came out everyone was just expecting it no body fucking cared chan & vernon steal all the fucking thunder 

willow⁷ @b4bysh4rkm4rk  
@minghaobb @sythnm BRO U GOT ONE OF THE BFS IN UR REPLIES

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@b4bysh4rkm4rk @sythnm ONE OF THE BFS- at this point in time i am the Only bf.......... anyway may is my mutual JDSJK

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
just realized all of seventeen simps for yuseul

ex mrs choi ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@lovinjoshua STOPPPPP STOP STOP U HAVE BEEN STOPPED JIHOON STOP

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua   
also realized that nct and half of exo also simp for yuseul 

kai ✓ @zkdlin   
@lovinjoshua It's seriously all of us, she's so nice & pretty

TAEYONG ✓ @NCT_TAEYONG  
@lovinjoshua !! yuseullie <3 :) 

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua   
i saw taeyongs reply coming but kai's surprised me . i didnt even tag him, does he fucking follow me? 

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua   
@lovinjoshua update: kai follows me i didnt know this how the fuck did i not know this 

kai ✓ @zkdlin   
@lovinjoshua I like your covers 

alyssa @pledistan  
jihoon got seungkwan, joshua, and now kai in his dm's. oh to be jihoon.

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@pledistan i feel like i have to check my followers now for other idols bc if i missed EXOS KAI then WHO ELSE DID I MISS

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
i missed exo's chanyeol following me too

EXO CY ✓ @real_pcy  
@lovinjoshua </3

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
now my tweets have to good. if i ever want to trick kpop boys into collaborating with me. let me do this god.

EXO CY ✓ @real_pcy  
@lovinjoshua stream yours & we'll do whatever you want

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
bruh 

jihooooon ✓ @lovinjoshua  
@lovinjoshua the amount of sexual tension in that reply 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

seungkwannie: the fact that kai & chanyeol dont follow me but follow u

jihoonie: I KNOW

****- - - - - - - - - -****

channie: hey so what if one day i like  
channie: talked abt csa  
channie: publicly   
channie: or would that be weird 

nonnie: weird?

channie: like . i still kind of need to talk about it with my family and everything but im alrdy over here like 'hm what if i told the World'  
channie: like they know something happened but ive yet to get totally into the details

nonnie: they shouldnt expect you to completely go into everything   
nonnie: reveal every detail of something so traumatic   
nonnie: its hard to say, but it can also be hard to hear

channie: but its my family  
channie: ive told you more

nonnie: i mean tbh sometimes really intimate things can feel much more difficult with people you already know like closely   
nonnie: like showing a """weak""" side of yourself and stripping yourself of these layers can be so hard and theres so so much pressure for both parties that everybody feels  
nonnie: its like the anxiety that you need to FIX it, i need to say the perfect & right things and make it all better  
nonnie: like when you told me, i felt that. i felt like i had to make things better. fix it all, somehow. get rid of everything that was hurting you  
nonnie: u might subconsciously feel .. guilty idk. like i wasnt there when everything was,,, happening BUT your family was. like. idk, do u think you might worry they'll blame themselves?

channie: maybe, but they know i experienced csa. any hope i had of 'sparing' them of knowing that stuff is kind of gone

nonnie: i think on a level it rly can come down to the person you've chosen to spend your life with (hi) is also someone it might be easier to reveal these things to 

  
channie: i guess... but i still prefer my therapist over my mom or dad..

nonnie: you've benefited from your therapy, haven't you?

channie: yeah  
channie: if i had a therapist friend... i dont think i would feel comfortable to do that  
channie: like i dont want to blur those lines.. theres a difference between venting to a friend and talking to a professional   
channie: but theres also a thin line between being open with carats and the public vs 'hey let me unpack my trauma' 

nonnie: if u feel the need to be open abt csa with carats, maybe to provide other carats with comfort that someone they love understands what they feel too, then its fine. you dont need to do a tell-all and unveil every little bit of what you remember, u can be as vague as possible. its up to u honey.

channie: ive always had an image in my mind of telling carats. just of people telling me its okay, that im okay now. it feels real because its hundreds and thousands of people saying it..

nonnie: if this is somehting you ever really really think you'll do, ill be beside you. if youve made that decision now, im right here

channie: i love you so much

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jun: hey   
jun: falling down is being released soon yea?  
jun: i know it was hard to create.. how are you feeling? 

minghao: in a few hours  
minghao: im seriously nervous  
minghao: and i feel weird  
minghao: and bad  
minghao: and guilty   
minghao: its a dark song about a very dark, negative time for both of us 

jun: hey hey hey  
jun: do you want me to come over?

minghao: u have a meeting soon dont you? 

jun: jst small stuff, i could push it back   
jun: do you want me to come over?? 

minghao: i dont know  
minghao: i feel wrong for having ever thought that way   
minghao: what you were going through then was SO fucking much and i feel like i dont have the right to talk like that yk  
minghao: i was sad cus what?? a boy i liked ghosted me bc he was working through intense trauma boo hoo poor fucking minghao  
minghao: i made it about me

jun: minghao honey  
jun: how you felt then was valid  
jun: how you feel NOW is valid  
jun: you had the right to feel angry and upset at a situation i wouldnt explain to you  
jun: like, i was getting upset and frustrated myself bc you didnt understand but i never elaborated on how i felt or what i was going through  
jun: it was a push and pull, we were both hurt and confused and mean and awful and sad and angry   
jun: tbh   
jun: we both could have handled the whole situation better 

minghao: i mean  
minghao: yeeeeeah

jun: do u want to just like  
jun: ramble   
jun: abt how u felt then

minghao: hm  
minghao: i mean i guess i just felt rly fucking alone  
minghao: before meeting you, before even being in svt, i never really dated or loved anyone properly. like. H. you were the first person that gave me feelings like that  
minghao: i was selfish  
minghao: you were still undergoing so much from what happened but i felt ?? cheated bc you wouldnt return my texts & what?? i felt like i wouldnt find anyone that really made me feel like that again  
minghao: i felt so fucking alone & like i would never move on, like i could scream until my throat was raw, but no one would hear me  
minghao: i just literally felt like my entire world was collapsing in on myself. someone i thought i was so in love with didnt want me, i didnt see any thing else. i didnt see your trauma, your pain, anything. i saw being disregarded.  
minghao: thats why i HATE this so much. i shouldnt have FELT LIKE THAT! it was stupid and so self-involved. i made it about me and i made all our friends feel so bad for me & that made you lash out at them

jun: baby...

minghao: the depression hole i fell into was so fuckign awful, but i know it doesnt compare to how you felt

jun: i wish you wouldnt do that  
jun: disregard how you felt with 'but u had it worse'  
jun: its so so so impossible to compare sadness or happiness or love or anything  
jun: these feelings exist without scales or measurement systems or comparisons   
jun: you were sad. you were hurt. you felt those things.  
jun: i was sad. i was scared. i felt those things.  
jun: your song is really a masterpiece, but its also a really healthy way to express your feelings then  
jun: i see how you were breaking and aching then, but i can also see in how you hold yourself & act now that you no longer feel that way  
jun: i love you so so fucking much its unbelievable   
jun: forget how you think i felt, forget how you think i 'had it worse'  
jun: tell me how you felt 

minghao: :(   
minghao: i thought you hated me  
minghao: like seriously thought you hated me, no matter what kind of stuff i saw online, what people told me, anything  
minghao: i thought i did something horrible to you and didnt realize it

jun: no no no you didnt. you didnt do anything wrong. i just wasnt ready for anything like that but  
jun: i wanted to be, i guess  
jun: i tried to force myself to feel better & to feel okay with everything, but it was just driving a wedge between us because suddenly i cant look at you without feeling the same way i did the endless nights after my assault

minghao: i love you  
minghao: so much   
minghao: that i feel like i cant breathe

jun: i moved my meeting to tomorrow  
jun: omw over i need to see u so badly  
jun: i want to be with u when the song drops  
jun: can i ask a question  
jun: abt the lyrics

minghao: yes

jun: at the very end you say 'what did i ever do wrong' but ur telling me rn that you thought u did smth   
jun: like   
jun: do u get what im asking

minghao: when i added that part in, i was thinking back to like  
minghao: the morning after  
minghao: i woke up and you were gone, you wouldnt answer my calls or texts, i eventually asked soonyoung and he told me that you couldnt be near me or talk to me  
minghao: and i felt so oddly vulnerable & afraid   
minghao: and i just remember thinking 'what did i do? did i do something wrong? was that not suppose to happen? was what we did bad?' like just a lot of anxiety 

jun: i wish we had been able to work things out before  
jun: better, sooner

minghao: i do too  
minghao: but i think now we just have to do our best to move on and grow together

jun: im outside

minghao: <3 

****- - - - - - - - - -****

SEVENTEEN ✓ @pledis_17  
[THE 8 Contemporary ART] THE 8 - Falling Down [https://www.youtube.com/watch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fpxY6E8AfU)

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
MY BOYFRIEND...................SO TALENTED

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Thank you Carats for supporting my solo piece <3 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@xuminghao_o but no 'thank you junhui' hm

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Thank you, my baby, Junhui <3 

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

shay @shiningminghao  
i wonder what minghao is thinking about right now 

Xu Minghao ✓ Retweeted: Thinking about 𝓙𝓾𝓷𝓱𝓾𝓲

shay @shiningminghao  
i wonder what minghao is thinking about right now

shay @shiningminghao  
tbh same @minghaobb ur pretty

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@shiningminghao i appreciate u 

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
My boyfriend is very pretty <3 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
@xuminghao_o thats pretty gay babe 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
@xuminghao_o If it's gay to call you pretty, then I'm gay

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

save the bees @rainychoi  
cant wait to meet the loml and they tell me those wonderful words..... 'if its gay to call u pretty, then im gay'

shay @shiningminghao  
remember before junhui and minghao got together publicly and gay5 defended the SHIT out of minghao and junhui not actually dating bc people were saying they were. and now we've got 2020minghao going awf that hes gay bc jun is pretty

shay @shiningminghao   
minghao: are you gay because of wen junhui's existence or are you normal <3 

kristie @kwancheollie  
minghao: bro u r pretty  
jun: bro wtf thats gay  
minghao: bro if its gay to call u pretty bro  
minghao: then im gay bro  
jun: bro  
minghao: bro

may @sythnm  
when am I gonna have an s/o that tells me ‘if its gay to call u pretty then im gay’

alyssa @pledistan  
@sythnm if its gay to call u pretty then im gay

may @sythnm  
@pledistan stop im going to propose

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
@sythnm @pledistan and here we have the disaster gay and the distinguished gay

seokie ✓ @boobseungkwan  
@sythnm @pledistan @boobseungkwan on some real shit, this is the ship no one saw coming 

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

jun: babe u are literally being meme'd so fucking hard

minghao: i know...  
minghao: im just at a point where i dont CARE anymore

jun: felt that 

minghao: like ?? me 2 years ago crying for thirty minutes cus i didnt understand my sexuality & had a crisis over feelings for you + the anxiety of being a closested idol BUTNOW im in a wonderful relationship, im out, and seventeen is more successful than ever  
minghao: so ya ill talk abt being gay on twitter

jun: rq just ignoring how sweet and lowkey profound that all was  
jun: i fucking LOVE how carats are making a bigger deal abt u tweeting 'if its gay to call you pretty, then im gay' but NO REACTIONwhen you were like 'stan twitter i am not a twink nor a bottom' 

minghao: priorities? what priorities 

jun: stan twitter was too quiet, chan had to propose. the nonsense begins.

minghao: in the words of jihoon 'carats stay unproblematic until lee chan proposes' 

jun: when are we getting married </3 

minghao: seventeen tradition seems to be waiting at least three months so who knows

jun: i was kidding   
jun: obvi im asking u first

minghao: no im asking first

jun: tf no   
jun: im fucking proposing to u and you'll never see it coming asshole

minghao: what if i already have the ring

jun: your fashion sense is immaculate but only for yourself  
jun: like youre so hot that u can wear anything and look fucking sexy as hell (read: that neon green fucking mess you wore when we went to china last summer)   
jun: you probs have the ugliest fucking hunk of shit for my engagement ring   
jun: it costs literally a small fortune tho but Is So Ugly   
jun: i would actually just say no bc of how ugly the ring probs is 

minghao: omg  
minghao: thats fair  
minghao: u would give me a gumball ring 

jun: shut up  
jun: i would make a very over dramatic shit show where we go out one night & i make u use a gumball machine ring thing BUT ive rigged the machine to dispense a BEAUTIFUL engagement ring & then you'll open it like 'omg what a real shining diamond??' n then i get down on one knee n im like ',,, we gon' shine like whoa... i love u. marry me.'

minghao: this was so fucking cute up until the shining diamond joke im gonna fucking suck your dick 

jun: i just need to propose first so someone in this relationship gets decent jewelry 

minghao: i hate u 

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

minghao: hey can you help me out with something

mingyu: sure what

minghao: return that ring i bought jun..

mingyu: WTF WHY  
mingyu: NONONONO YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE COUPLE  
mingyu: DUDE UF HE BROKE UP WITH YOU IM GONNA RIOT  
mingyu: YALL ARE THE ONLY COUPLE THAT LIKES ME

minghao: why assume that means we've broken up bro  
minghao: WHY ASSUME HE BROKE UP WITH ME  
minghao: .. why assume we like you

mingyu: sir

minghao: kidding :p the others like u too, dummy   
minghao: anyway. i probs will buy a dif one eventually. idek when i want to ask..  
minghao: in like a few years idk fjksdfj l  
minghao: u told me he would like the ring but now im like .................. both of our tastes are a bit extravagant   
  


mingyu: its such a cool fucking ring tho

minghao: dude he made a joke about saying no if the ring is ugly

mingyu: .   
mingyu: u kno hes kidding

minghao: YEAH BUT I DONT WANT TO GIVE HIM AN UGLY RING  
minghao: i tried to get him that dior saddle bag & HE SAID it was TOO EXPENSIVE  
minghao: imagine his reaction to a gucci ring that ive already purchased 

mingyu: dude i--  
mingyu: FINEill return it asshole   
mingyu: dont break up or ill kms 

minghao: u say that like i dont want u to die <3 

mingyu: fair 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

jun: wait are you actually coming over to suck my dick

minghao: maybe 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

minghao: thank u ily now i gtg 

mingyu: :0 okay byebye

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

junnie: hey are you free sometime this weekend

gyuuu: ya why 

junnie: i need to go shopping & need your advice lol 

gyuuu: ooo whatcha buying

junnie: ... lol ...  
junnie: dnt tell him but im thinking of buying minghao an engagement ring   
junnie: im not asking rn!! im not rly sure when, just something i want to kind of hmmm have on hand ig   
junnie: chan & vern deserve all attention on them rn so idk sometime in the future but who rly knows  
junnie: also help me figure out how to rig gumball machines pls 

gyuuu: omg  
gyuuu: just  
gyuuu: omg

junnie: ik! marriage is such a crazy & serious thing, but i think esp since minghao released falling down and i got to see a new perspective of how he felt during everything, our relationship has become SO much more than it was and ... idk!!!!!!!!!

gyuuu: just. just.   
gyuuu: omg  
gyuuu: i will ttyl i love u

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

chanathan: seullie  
chanathan: nonnie said to text u  
chanathan: and to tell u smth

seullie: what 

chanathan: i smoked a b l u n t

seullie: oh my god   
seullie: what

chanathan: i went over to nonnies  
chanathan: and we were kisssingggg  
chanathan: & then he was like 'im gonna smoke rq'  
chanathan: cus we were gonna watch ghost busters & nonnie likes watching bill murray movies stoned   
chanathan: & i smoked a joint with him  
chanathan: & i want to live so bad idk wht 

seullie: CHAN THAT IS A GOOD IDEA

chanathan: THATS WHAT I SAID

seullie: NT  
seullie: NOT A GOOD IDEA** I TYPED TOO FAST  
seullie: wait omg bill murray .. i always think the guy from ghost busters is tom hanks idk why 

chanathan: i think i should go live with nonnie   
chanathan: neither of our eyes are red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pls

seullie: bro im laughing so hard  
seullie: let me ask cheol

chanathan: NO HE'LL SAY NO

seullie: AND WHY WOULD HE SAY NO CHAN

chanathan: cus hes a BITCH 

seullie: IDFJLKDS  
seullie: IM LAUGHING SOOO HFCKIGN AHRDDDD  
seullie: omg actually pls go live & just talk wedding shit 

chanathan: YES   
chanathan: YES THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA I HAVE TO GO AND DO THT

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vorenom: why would u allow this

yusoup: bc i get to translate the vlive later & that shit will be so fucking hilarious   
yusoup: pls i have no other children to entertain me   
yusoup: only my adoptive son, chan

vorenom: since when is this a goal of yours 

yusoup: who knowssss  
yusoup: u literally let his ass smoke a fucking joint

vorenom: he only coughed once im lowkey impressed and kind of horny now

yusoup: YOOOOO HE JUS T WENT LIVE

vorenom: NO IM TAKING AA SHIT

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

seokie: yk just saw a tiktok that said 'if ur dating a guy with this name ur too good for him' and one of the names was 'joshua' so  
seokie: @jeonghan hyung

hannie: i already know im too good for him

josh: thanks honey i love you too 

hannie: <3 

seungkwannie: yall was chan planning a vlive today

josh: no i dont think so   
josh: is he live rn? 

seungkwannie: ya jihoon got a notification   
seungkwannie: he probs is doing it with vernon ab the wedding

josh: probs

seokie: GO WATHC IT  
seokie: NOW  
seokie: I STARTED WATCHING IT AND I THOUGHT CHAN WAS ACTING A LITTLE OFF & VERNON WAS A LITTLE LIKE BORED LOOKIN   
seokie: SO I TEXTED MY GC ABT WHATS GOING ON   
seokie: YUSEUL SAID CHAN IS HIGH 

hannie: AHHHAHAHAHA  
hannie: SOMEONE TELL CHEOL

seokie: SHE ALREADY DID   
seokie: apparently 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Chan & Vernon are lived hehe vlive.com/watch/wedding-rambles/

may @sythnm   
im gonna cry chan is just sittign there GOING ON about wedding stuff & vernon is looking at him like he hangs the stars in the sky <3 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
@sythnm check imsg

may @sythnm  
@minghaobb ok

may @sythnm  
LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
idk what fanfiction writer needs to hear this but my mom like minghao more than she likes me

may @sythnm  
juns mom is like 'we in this seventeen shit for life stan the8' 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
@sythnm thats mr 8 to you

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

vore ✓ @leechanluv   
just listened to a conversation between yuseul and seungcheol hyung that went like:  
yuseul: hey did u buy paper towels  
seungcheol: yea   
seungcheol: pulls out a 32-pack of paper towels  
yuseul: honey we   
yuseul: we dont rly use . that many 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechanluv seungcheol: babe u say that like the paper towels have a shelf life. this way we're just set for years  
yuseul: but what if in 2 years time we find out there's a chemical in paper towels that cause cancer and we've the fucking idiot who still have like 20 rolls of cancer towels   
seungcheol: or something like covid19 did with toilet paper except with paper towels & we'll be fully stocked  
yuseul: what would put paper towels in such high demand  
seungcheol: the stock market, or, i dont know, bts' jungkook randomly mentioning he likes paper towels  
yuseul: what  
seungcheol: i couldnt buy my laundry detergent for a month babe 

vore ✓ @leechanluv  
watching married people in the wild is rly fun


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Fat Fucking Triggering Warning Cus the first half of this chapter deals with sexual assualt, more specifically CSA. 
> 
> The second half is more gay5 & svt antics for anyone who isn’t comfortable reading abt CSA, so that they still can enjoy the chapter.
> 
> For anyone to actually enjoy the chapter, really ^.^
> 
> Be kind to urselves.

yuseullie: are you sure you’re okay with the video being translated?

chanathan: yeah

chanathan: i figured fans would anyway and i feel much more comfortable (??) with you doing it

chanathan: i brought this up to vernon around when we first got engaged, but i kept pushing it back as something that either shouldn’t happen or something that i need to bide my time with

chanathan: and just ?? tbh i’ve been trying to plan our wedding and focus on my future but… it's almost like trying to further build a life is pulling me back

yuseullie: like the trauma is worsening esp since you proposed?

chanathan: i guess?

chanathan: my therapist said that some things, no matter how minor you might ‘perceive’ them, always have a way of coming full force sooner or later

chanathan: cus sometimes i have that problem. trivializing what i went through because ‘it’s just what happened’ like… it’s still traumatic ygm 

chanathan: growing and maturing feel impossible when sometimes i feel so … stuck, like a child again, being tortured like that

chanathan: its like i can’t be anything else

chanathan: and maybe this won’t help me, not totally, but something keeps telling me that opening up about this might make it feel less heavy

chanathan: make it easier on other people too, carats who have undergone the same shit yk

yuseullie: i heard you and jun talked a bit about it

yuseullie: he mused the idea of talking about his own assault with the public, but he also thinks it wouldn’t have the same impact and would ultimately be used against him

yuseullie: SLASH antis might think he’s copying you

chanathan: jun told me he doesn’t think he’ll ever talk about it like so OPENLY but he plans to just announce he’s gone through something similar as me to show solidarity 

chanathan: im so scared

chanathan: nonnie is still asleep

chanathan: im huggin him rn

yuseullie: i love u chan

yuseullie: ive like

yuseullie: been harassed before but never like u or jun

yuseullie: ive dealt with shit and gross people before but it never got bad-bad

yuseullie: i dont think i could ever talk abt that if i were you

chanathan: trust me its taken me like a decade to do this

chanathan: i love you too noona

chanathan: its posted

yuseullie: u want me to start translating now?

chanathan: yeah.. i dont want int-fans in the dark for too long..

  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  


SEVENTEEN ✓ @pledis_17

[TRIGGER WARNING] DINO talking about childhood https://www.youtube.corn/watch 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99

For the time being, I only want to make a few statements about the video posted on SEVENTEEN’S Youtube channel: I hope this doesn’t at all change how Carats view me and I hope any Carats that have ever gone through anything similar are able to cope and be safe. 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99

@leechan99 I genuinely cannot put into words how difficult it truly was for me to share this with the world. It’s haunted me from my childhood and the thought of holding it in much longer made me nauseous.

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99

@leechan99 I was three. I was four. I was five. I was six. I knew them. I trusted them. #MeToo

  
  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

svt_transs

***TRIGGER WARNING: CHILDHOOD SEXUAL ASSAULT // CSA***

Dino Talking About Childhood Trauma English Trans Transcript 06/16/20

*DINO sits on a stool in an empty, white room. Video is not edited, solely filming him*

DN: Hello Carats! Today I have something a little difficult to talk about and something that might be a little difficult for some people to hear.

DN: I don’t care to build up suspense. This video and what I’m going to talk about deals with childhood sexual assault, if this is a sensitive topic for you please do not watch this video. I completely understand, it is in no way an insult to me if you are at all uncomfortable from what I am talking about.

DN: In the past few weeks, a lot has happened. Last month I became engaged! Most of you Carats knew about my boyfriend, Nonnie - or Vernon, and I officially asked him to marry me in May. 

DN: Revealing to the public about my childhood had been something I had been… Considering on-and-off for multiple months. It was often a thought in my head. Thinking, ‘Oh, imagine if I actually told Carats about what happened when I was a kid.’ That kind of thing.

DN: But today I’m not SEVENTEEN’S DINO. Today I am just Lee Chan. Lee Chan being open.

DN: I began to realistically think about talking about CSA just a few months back, late February, I want to say. Once I proposed to Vernon, though… Then it became hard to ignore.

DN: It was as though my… Abuser *DINO pauses, looking at the floor. He swallows hard* 

DN: It was as though my abuser was holding me back. Keeping me holed up in this little… Cell. Like, I couldn’t move forward and plan a real life with my fiancé. I never truly realized how much I had been keeping to myself and holding back until I actually tried to move forward.

DN: Because I never had to put thought into my life growing. My career… SEVENTEEN… That isn’t the same as a husband and a family.

DN: It was like I was finally getting perspective. How impossible it is to go into a future when your past still haunts you.

DN: Since mid-2019 I’ve had a therapist. She helps me work through how and why I feel certain ways. Sometimes it’s because of my childhood, sometimes it’s because of work, sometimes it’s just because I’m a little stressed out and tired *DINO laughs* She told me that even if we’ve dismissed our own pain or trauma, if it isn’t dealt with properly then it can still haunt us.

DN: So I hope that if speaking this trauma into existence, for the whole world to hear, to let anyone and everyone know that yes, I went through something unimaginably horrific and yes, I am still coping and dealing every single day, but that doesn’t change who I am *DINO points to chest* I am making a life. I have made a life. 

DN: I found a person that I want to spend forever and a day with, someone I love beyond words or reason. He makes me feel more strong in this moment than any second in the past.

****Additional Trigger Warning - Graphic Descriptions of CSA****

DN: I still lay awake at night and practically feel those hands on me again. Tracing every inch of me. I was six. I was six years old, even younger than that, but someone still slithered into my bed and stripped me of my clothes and rubbed and touched me and- and— 

DN: Sometimes I would pass out… I would wake up hours later, still in the nude, and cry hysterically from not remembering if I took my clothes off myself.

DN: Bruising… All over my hips and thighs— *DINO stops short. He exhales roughly* 

DN: I wrack my brain so hard I might pass out again, but I can’t remember who it was. But I can still feel every second of hot breath on my cheek, smell the sweat and blood, or remember the fear of knowing I was being followed in my backyard and knowing it meant something bad. I know all of that is clear as day.

DN: *DINO clenches jaw, then exhales again* I know this isn’t how a lot of Carats want to see me, I know Carats would rather a different member talk about funny things or I talk about my wedding with Nonnie… But like I’ve said, I can’t even think of moving forward if my past doesn’t feel clear. 

DN: So, speaking it further into existence as a declaration of war. I will not and can not be ruled by this part of my life any longer. So I won’t. 

DN: Thank you.

  
  
  
  


TN: Just a disclaimer that I received explicit permission from Chan to translate this video. It’s a very personal experience to share & I don’t know what his entire opinion is of Carats translating / reposting / using clips of the video so I would recommend you just don’t 

— YUSEUL

  
  


823,264 Notes

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  


JUN! ✓ @minghaobb

#MeToo @leechan99 <3

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99

@minghaobb I love you, Hyung <3

  
  


Stream My My @joshushua

if i see one fucking person reuse any clips from chans csa video in a yt comp abt ‘why svt deserve all the support and uwus’ im gonna eat your kneecaps

Stream My My @joshushua

@joshushua his trauma isn’t something to joke around about and use to get crying emojis in your comment section go eat a cactus 

  
  


may @sythnm

its been 2 hours and ive seen 7 tweets claiming they know people who ‘had it worse’ omf why are we policing trauma?? bro its traumatic no matter HOW tf u look at it

  
  


engaged boyz @chansnonnie

i finally kind of feel comfortable enough to say this but #MeToo

  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  


nonnie: wya babe

channie: oop meeting

channie: ended like 15 minutes ago

channie: currently eating a sandwich inna very awkward corner of a restaurant 

channie: paranoid someone will ask me abt my trauma in public >>>>>

nonnie: OM

nonnie: divorce me rn

nonnie: I WAS SLEEP WHEN IT WAS POSTED

nonnie: IM SO SORRY

channie: FHD

channie: ITS OKAY

channie: i didnt want to stress u out when it went up cus ik this stuff sometimes makes you uncomfortable

channie: u wanna sandwich 

channie: hey we arent married yet

nonnie: i do not deserve a sandwich 

nonnie: hey! hey!!!!! hey

nonnie: its okay if u need to get this stuff out im fine bub

nonnie: its not like. ive gone through that. yk?

channie: hon regardless if you underwent trauma similar to mine,,,, u can still like… feel uneasy yk

channie: its a hard topic to discuss yk

channie: if it were the other way around ik i would have trouble hearing you describe to me csa

channie: and babe ive like. no offense.

channie: seen how you get when i Talk

nonnie: wdym

channie: you just get very !!! after we talk, like super on edge and very jumpy. you tend to be a little distant & even while i talk abt it u just seem like. not there.

channie: like nonnie i can legit tell youre uncomfortable when i talk abt csa i Get It its a nasty ass topic like yuck nasty kid fuckers

channie: sorry i make jokes for my trauma

channie: anyway das why i kind of dnt talk to u as much 

channie: kiiinda talk to jun more often

nonnie: oh

nonnie: wow 

nonnie: ofc i totally get why you talk to jun abt this stuff he gets it more but like

nonnie: holy shit i had no idea i did that. like deadass i had no idea im so sorry

nonnie: sometimes i notice i get a little distant but idk i always… chalked it up to giving you space cus i thought u needed it

nonnie: do u want to come over ?? we can talk

channie: hush

channie: u didnt know

channie: u werent aware you were doing these things, your reaction to triggering and hard to hear content aint your fault

channie: you listen when i need u to, but i have like a whole therapist 

channie: + ya when im having a Bad day the space is appreciated ^^;

nonnie: im going to be your husband

nonnie: like Genuine Husband

nonnie: you should be able to talk to me about this

nonnie: i have no reason to be so sketch abt this stuff, ive never gone thru anything like that

nonnie: besides?? what about the times you DONT want space? what about the times you feel scared and confused and want me to be there for you?

channie: it could literally be as simple as “my fiancé was hurt severely and hearing about it is really difficult for me and i react in Kind Of unprecedented ways”

channie: but its Okay because I Understand That

channie: if u were being a shithead abt it then i might b having schum words but you just React

channie: baby i think ive been like a ~crying messy mess~ and wanted to just be held by you when i get like flashbacks or something like 3 times and EVERYTIME without fail you’ve been there

channie: you know when i need you 

nonnie: i should be working on like

nonnie: .. coping ? with that

nonnie: the talking

channie: possibly

channie: but it isnt fair to throw you into the deep end

channie: its something you need to get a hold on

channie: im not mad. or upset. or frustrated. i love you. 

nonnie: we’ve been together years

nonnie: i should of had a ‘hold’ on this a While ago

channie: it takes times

channie: its okay. its okay. its okay.

channie: if i were in your shoes i dont think i would be able to function if you told me half the stuff ive told you

channie: i would be blinded by anger and disgust and just fuckinf rage

channie: i love you. so so much. you’ve made EVERYTHING in my life so much easier.

channie: i would have never told my parents. I would have never gotten a therapist. i would have never gotten better. you helped me get there nonnie

nonnie: can i see u 

nonnie: unless ur busy w cb stuff

channie: nah not atm

channie: im bring u an lgbt 

channie: lettuce guac bac n tom

channie: anyway

channie: yes i would actually very much like to see u bc i love u Fiancé 

nonnie: omg ilyt

nonnie: i would like to hold u (if ur okay with that) 

channie: (i am okay with that)

nonnie: can i ask a Q rq

channie: shoot

nonnie: did u have yuseul translate cus you know it would have been hard for me?

channie: yeeeeah,,

channie: have you watched the video?

nonnie: ummmmmm

channie: (its okay if u havent. it’s seriously okay. i promise.)

nonnie: :< i havent

channie: mwah

channie: its okay

channie: i promise 

channie: its more than okay. i completely understand

channie: omw to see u

nonnie: :>

  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  
  
  


yuseul: pls i wuz watching b99 with joshua & there was a scene where one character is telling jake no one will come to his wedding bc its the same night as a lady gaga concert n like

yuseul: chan and vernon double check your calendars that bts isnt doing smth the same day

jun: or svt

yuseul: i like the inclusion but why would svt be doing smth like a concert the same day one of their members is getting married like. carats asking ‘wheres dino’ hes getting married assholes

jun: my favorite thing on this green earth is baby carats being so confused ITS SO FUNNY

jun: one time i was vibing on the tl and minghao replied to me with w/e but i didnt answer so this random carat dm’d me like ‘SJJSHS DID U SEE THE8 REPLIED TO U OMG’ like yeah i did actually

jun: i wuz like ‘yeah!! hes the loml’ n she thought i was being like delulu 

jun: like i had to Explain that i am and have been dating minghao for yrs now 

jun: so imagining carats being like “svt arent even active today wtf’ like yeah theyre attending lee ‘dino’ chan’s wedding

vernon: rmbr i invited hella kpop groups tho

vernon: ‘tl is dead why are no groups posting’ 

vernon: cus they at my weddingggg

  
  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  
  


yumika: um  
yumika: i think something happened

cheollie: hm?  
cheollie: a good smth? 

yumika: arguably  
yumika: babe uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
yumika: haha im pregnant 

cheollie: shut the fuck up 

yumika: JSDHKJD  
yumika: CHEOL PELASE KJS I ACTUALLY THINK I AM  
yumika: IM LAUGHING?? AT YOUR REACTIONDSNSDK

yumika: omf im cryign now yo what goes on 

yumika: i brought 2 tests im gna take them at home LMAO

cheollie: IF YOURE ACTUALLY PREGNANT WE CANNOT TELL OUR CHILD MY REACTION PLEASE OH MY GOD

yumika: IM LAUGHING??? OR CRYING??? AGAIN???

  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  
  


yuseul: YALL PLEASE I TOLD SEUNGCHEOL I THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT AND HE TOLD ME ‘shut the fuck up’ I CANT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP YELLING PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

chan: ur what

jun: yuseuls pregnant?? 

yuseul: yo like possibly 

yuseul: omw home to pee on a stick

kwannie: youre so calm about this

yuseul: am what u call a chaotic neutral  
yuseul: also im at a rather secure spot in my life so if i was pregnant?? Very exciting 

cheollie: announcing this in the gc MIKA STOP

yuseul: :) 

yuseul: just got home ttyl in 2-3 hrs 

yuseul: yo imagine if im actually pregnant 

yuseul: like hell yeah

  
  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  
  
  


josh: oi

josh: whats the moves

josh: how u feeling bud

cheol: might ?? be having ?? a child ?? im awesome  
cheol: THEY WILL BE SMALL????????

cheol: AND FAT FACES???????

cheol: and look like yuseul <3 

josh: gay 

josh: wait no

josh: actually the opposite 

josh: whatever 

josh: anyway im the god father right 

josh: or 

josh: yk

josh: yall dont like me 

cheol: there r so many of u and then i rly have a whole mf brother like gang 

cheol: i have Sibling 

josh: omg u need to have 13 children so all of svt, gay5, and ur brother can be a god father

cheol: bro

cheol: imagine if jihoon died and we all had to awkwardly start calling gay5 ‘gay4’ 

josh: ???????????????//SKKJDFK???????????

josh: im JSDKSD??????

josh: SEUNGCHEOL U HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUNNY YOU ARE IMDSJKFSFSD

  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - -**

  
  
  


shua: YALL PELASE IWAS TEXTING CHEOL AND HE SAID ‘what if jihoon dies and we have 2 call them ‘gay4’ from now on’ ????????????// IS JIHOON OK

jihoon: WHAT? 

jihoon: what the FUCK is seungcheol PLANNING

kwannie: ill miss u jihoon 

jihoon: BABE??

jun: SEUNGCHEOL STOP BEING LIKE THISNSJSJK

cheol: my WIFE might be PREGNANT i am COPING

vern: by threatening the lives of ur friends 

cheol: yes

yuseul: yo the tests r both positive 

yuseul: lol

yuseul: im crying !!!!! on the floor !!!!!!! i have a baby in me !!!!!!!!!!

josh: OH MY GOD??????????

mingyu: hey yall i made some kimchi :D

mingyu: OH?????????????

mingyu: CAN I BE THE GOD FATHER

josh: BACK THE FUCK OFF KIM MINGYU 

josh: I ALREADY ASKED SEUNGCHEOL

josh: where is seungcheol

jeonghan: yall y cheol sitting on the floor crying

jeonghan: OKAY ??????????// YSUEL??????????

jeonghan: CAN I PLAN THE BABY SHOWER?????//

yuseul: om otw to pledis i wanna see :((( my husband

vernon: i cant believe im gonna be an uncle 

wonu: vernon is yuseuls brother?

josh: where did u come from

wonu: ive been lurking

wonu: congrats btw 

josh: anyway  
josh: no hes joking

wonu: oh

josh: why do we think youre the smart one

wonu: dk tbh i think its the glasses 

**Author's Note:**

> lazy ass carats: [stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fpxY6E8AfU)


End file.
